freelance_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
The B - 20 Program
Overview The B - 20 program, or officially known as Project BAKAR, was a program formally introduced by a scientist called Proctor Barack. The aim of this project, would be to create a new form of soldier, capable of completing the near impossible and going against 9 to 1 odds in battle. This initial idea was taken straight up to Elder Maxon, who along with Captain Kells, rejected the idea giving a few valid reasons; 1) The casualty rate of sending soldiers into battle with half capable suits would make way for an absolute blood bath of brotherhood members. 2) Brotherhood members are not test subjects, or Lab rats. 3) All tools provided to the soldiers must be verified safe, easy to use, and capable of performing a soldiers wanted action, without the result of it hindering the soldiers ability to fight in battle. After much heated debate, the Elder allowed the kick start of this program, but with 1 tied condition. It MUST be supervised and inspected by the Elder at all times'. To this statement, Barack agreed. Over the next 6 weeks, Barack would have handpicked Scribes and Technicians to aid in his program. He proclaimed Proctor Teegan as his right overseer of the program, of which he happily accepted. After 3 months of preparation, the program was underway. Barack would handpick the Brotherhood's top soldiers, and those that performed admirably in the field of battle. Among these, was John Lawton, but following the events of the destruction of the institute, he whole heartedly refused. The Elder advised Barack to give Lawton time to cope with the death of his family that has taken a major mental toll on his health. Hundreds and Hundreds qualified for the program, and some time later, over 300 soldiers were ready. They had received better training than any other soldier within the Brotherhood, and were taught how to maneuver efficiently throughout the battlefield, with their sturdy and quite heavy armour. After everything was confirmed ready, Barack initiated the program officially. Elder Maxon, not long after, gave the B20 soldiers a task, which involved assaulting a heavily guarded fort called Fort Strong, and the apprehending of multiple nuclear stockpiles. The Elder informed the B20's of the utmost importance of this operation, and what good these stockpiles could bring to the brotherhood. Six 8 man teams were dispatched to the location and both the Elder and Barack waited patiently, eager to hear the aftermath. Three hours later, Commander Bihan Lawrence arrived and handed Maxon his full casualty report. The operation was a clear success, but more than 20 soldiers were killed in the process of obtaining the stockpiles and 4 others were critically injured. This brought frustration to Maxon and Barack. Three weeks after their first assignment, Elder Maxon tasked the group with another operation. This operation involved the extermination of every super mutant located at the 'Big John's Salvage' disposal site. Eight 6 man teams were dispatched to the location and were guided with close air support from vertibirds. After only a short while, the operation commander came back with a resounding success, with a very small casualty report to submit. This brought confidence and relief upon Elder Maxon. He could now trust that the B20's are capable of completing hazardous tasks without utter failure. The Elder then formally announced to the entire Prydwen, that a new branch of soldiers would be integrated into the ranks, and should be considered a special operations task force. John Lawotn After his